As the number of sensors that transmit information wirelessly to a control module of a vehicle increases, the need for security from potential malicious attacks increases. A hacker could gain access to the systems and control module of the vehicle by attacking an individual sensor or system of the vehicle. However, authenticating every communication between the sensors and systems of the vehicle can exhaust the capacity of each communication and increase latency.
The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.